Heroes 001 and Proximity
by yellowandskippy
Summary: The introduction of the heroes 001 and Proximity. :


**A/N: **Hello any and all readers who enjoy imagination just as much as me. When I was young I created superheroes and super heroines. Some have disappeared throughout the years, but some have grown to be the greatest heroes to ever be conjured up out of my mind. With the years of tweaking and fixing them up, stories and persona, I have created the vision I saw as a kid. Thus the home made superhero team series was written…

* * *

Not much is known about Lauren Riesgraf's life before her time as an ASIO agent. Her role in the Australia's government has not only been crucial, but she has saved each individual city more than once from international terrorism and special cases. She has 4 black belts in various fighting styles, a 3rd degree marksman ship in handguns, and foreign espionage training. With years of experience and languages under her belt, she is a lethal assassin without emotion, but can easily fake them if necessary, and with gymnastics and acrobatics so she can never be even seen, makes her a stealthy blending beauty. Grey eyes mask her true feelings and past, long wavy blonde hair and a physical build. As a cunning joke, she was given a nickname back at the agency to satire the British spy system of 00-agents. Being the first true agent of ASIO Lauren would take the name 001, and thus became more of an alias rather than a secretive codename. She has retired from the agency to travel the world, and received an invitation from the U.S.A.'s CIA to lead a task force for special situations called Heroes. While visiting Washington D.C. she thinks on the recruitment option she is given.

Jessica Thompson lived on a small farm with her family consisting of her father, mother, uncle, aunt, 2 brothers, and 3 cousins. While her parents and aunt and uncle were out for dinner, when the siblings were all playing a friendly game of truth or dare. The dares were pretty simple, jump on one foot down the stairs, grab the BB gun and shoot a turkey out back. That is until her cousin Hunter dared Jessi to go into an abandoned government building across the corn field. Not being afraid, she goes outside and walks the tall corn stalks, something she's done most her life. She heads into the building with nothing but the light of the moon shining through the cracks of the walls and roof. Also being adventurous she decides to check out the lower areas of the building, where she eventually finds a light switch which she flicks on quick. The entire facility turns on and she finds herself in a giant room with a large, glass, circular tube bolted to the walls. Suddenly two small orange and blue lights start quickly going around and around inside the tube. Until suddenly both lights burst out of the glass and bounce around the room multiple times before hitting her on both sides. She blanks out and wakes up in the room still, an alarm was raised and she starts limping home in agony. She dashes out of the building and into the fields. As she runs through the corn stalks, helicopters started lighting the field up with spotlights as distant sirens began shifting closer. As Jess ran inside her house her family was already home, they looked out the window and watched her run up the stairs to her room and ran after her. They entered the room to find her lying on the floor in pain and then… A nuclear explosion rocked the town of Littlefield, Kansas, the army, and National Guard were alerted and the entire nation felt the force of the explosion. Complete devastation was seen across the small town and the rural area. Only one body was found, the body of Jessica Thompson, who gained the most powerful recorded power of all time. The ability to control Nuclear energy is blasts, but only if she has absorbed energy to disperse. She has been tested on, and locked away in fear she would do the same again, never to return to the surface until Heroes was established. That goal was cut short. Jessica was released and saved the city of Chicago, in which 001 had seen and came up with the clever superhero name of Proximity, the nuclear bomb. Lauren, having accepted the CIA's invitation recruits and assists Jessi in controlling her power, and the two become the start to Heroes.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think and give me some incite (: Positive would be nice but I know haters are lurking in the darkness. I will post more as I write it!

_skippy_


End file.
